


Late Night

by lorenisnotcool



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cockles, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Smut, god bless, straight porn, wrote this a few months ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:24:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorenisnotcool/pseuds/lorenisnotcool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some cockles porn I've been meaning to upload.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night

It's early Saturday morning. And by early like 2 am. Misha had just gotten back to his apartment in Vancouver. He finished filming around an hour ago, so now he's out of his "work" clothes and just in sweatpants and nothing else.

His bare feet pad against the tile while in the kitchen looking for something to eat before he goes to bed. He opens the fridge looking over the leftovers from last night and two day old pizza. He hears the door open and he knows who it is because there's only one person who has a key to his place. He closes the fridge and turns around just in time to be pushed back against it and Jensen humming into his neck.

"You just get finished on set?" Misha asks as his fingers rake down Jensen's back.

"Mhm." Jensen slipped his hands under Misha's pants, instantly noticing Misha isn't wearing underwear. "Oh?" Jensen chuckles.

"Shut up it was a long day."

"And you couldn't bother to put on underwear?"

"Not like you mind." Misha shrugged and leaned to kiss Jensen. His hands played with the end of Jensen's t-shirt before pushing it up and over his head.

It's almost a silent thank-you that Jensen doesn't wear as many layers as Dean does. He feels Jensen start to push his pants down and reaches to do the same with his jeans.

Jensen smiles against his lips before pulling the pants all the way off, tossing them somewhere else in the kitchen. He finally gets rid of Jensen's jeans and boxers, kicking them in the general direction of where his pants went. Misha pulls away from the kiss leaving them both breathless before dragging his hands down Jensen's chest. He hears him give a soft sigh as he wraps his hand around Jensen and runs his thumb over the head of his cock.

"Fuck Misha." Misha raises an eyebrow at him and smirks as if it's a challenge. He slides down to floor, his knees hitting the tile. Misha licks his lips before opening his mouth and wrapping his lips around Jensen. "God damn." Jensen parts his legs and leans forward slightly, pushing the rest of his cock between Misha's lips. "Oh fuck." Misha relaxes his throat letting Jensen farther into his mouth. Jensen pulls back again and starts slowly thrusting into the heat of Misha's mouth. He feels him moan when he hits the back of his throat. And fuck Misha can't take this. Having Jensen in his mouth and not being touched. So, he wraps his hand around himself and starts jacking himself at the pace Jensen is thrusting into his mouth. He looks up to see Jensen staring down at him, his mouth slightly parted and eyes wide. Misha lets out another moan earning a sharp thrust from Jensen.

And fuck, they haven't done this in weeks. Their schedules kept clashing, by the time Jensen would come over Misha was already asleep. This is the first time in weeks and he can already feel himself getting close. Jensen's thrusts are getting shorter and hes gripping Misha's hair harder. He tightens his hand around himself and quickens his pace. Not even close to matching Jensen anymore but he doesn't care, he knows Jensen is close and so is he. And then there's Jensen with his head thrown back and he's coming down Misha's throat and Misha's right after him, spilling over his own hand.They take a couple of minutes before parting and Misha stands up on weak legs and leans his forehead against Jensen's shoulder.

"Can we go to bed now?"

Jensen chuckles, "Yeah. We can."


End file.
